Certified Wireless USB 1.0 defines two different types of association: cable association and numeric association. In order to implementation these two association methods, the CWUSB device needs to have either upstream USB connector (for cable association) or display capability (for numeric association). These extra requirements make the CWUSB device bulkier (one more USB connector) and/or more expensive (extra display components). For cheap and simple CWUSB devices, we need a simpler association method that is easy and cheap to implement.